


You Make Me Feel High(er)

by professor_hartwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Scott/Stiles, stoned and fooling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel High(er)

Scott took the last hit of the pot before setting their bowl down and leaning back on the bed.

“I’m…I’m pretty stoned,” Scott murmured, glancing over to Stiles.

The other teen nodded, looking incredibly serious before falling into a fit of laughter, slumping over so his cheek was resting on Scott’s shoulder.

“Me too, bro. Like, super super stoned. Like a fucking rock.”

Both boys started laughing, bodies slumped together. At some point the laughter died down and both teenagers zoned out, focused instead on the thoughts in their head and the TV playing.

After a little while in silence, Scott noticed Stiles moving, slowly wiggling and shaking his foot nervously.

“Dude, you okay?”

Stiles nodded, but still looked tense.

“Uh yeah it’s just…whenever I get stoned I get like, stupid horny.”

“Oh,” Scott replied, glancing down to his own crotch. He could understand that. Now that he thought about it, he was feeling a little aroused himself.  
“Well, I mean, you could…we could…uh.”

Stiles flushed but nodded, already starting to undo his jeans. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

Both teenagers unzipped their pants, Stiles’ shoving them and his underwear down his thighs and Scott just pulling his cock out of the opening in his boxers. Stiles groaned as he wrapped a hand around his aching cock, immediately starting to stroke it quick and fast.

Scott grabbed his own cock, stroking slower, thumbing over the head. He couldn’t help but glance over to Stiles, watching his friend touch himself. Stiles’ cock was longer and thinner than his own, cut where Scott was uncut, and his slit leaked pre-come, far more than Scott’s own did.

His head was spinning- he wasn’t sure if it was the pot or the arousal- and before Scott could stop himself, he was reaching out, dragging his finger over the head of Stiles’ cock.

Stiles froze.

Scott began to stammer out an apology, yanking his hands away, but Stiles quickly shook his head, all but crawling into Scott’s lap and pressing their lips together.

Scott moaned into it, hands grabbing Stiles’ shoulders as the other teenager lined their cocks up, thrusting forward and grinding against Scott.

Both boys were groaning in earnest now, fucking their hips up in order to gain more friction on their cocks. Scott pulled away for a moment, spitting into his hand before taking both their cocks in it, stroking them together. Moments later, Stiles was spilling over Scott’s fist, Scott following shortly after him.


End file.
